Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover are called upon by a friend of Chiron's to help keep a trio of very important wizards safe from You-Know-Who; the dark lord who is much more than the wizarding world would ever realize. Harry and Ron don't entirely trust the newcomers at Hogwarts, and try to convince Hermione that they aren't as friendly as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Live

Chapter One, Capture the Flag

Percy crouched as he moved quietly through the monster-infested forest of camp half-blood, weaving his way between the tall trees. In his hands he clasped his sword, Riptide, in it's ballpoint pen form. One hand was holding the pen, while the other was positioned readily on the cap. He continued to make his way forwards. Up ahead he could see the creek, resembling the boarder for the two teams' territory. Three burly, armoured campers with long spears and heavy shields stared into Percy's team's half of the forest, obviously watching out for anyone that might try to cross. Their helmets had red horse hair plumes on the top. _Looks like a couple of Clarisse's thugs. _Percy thought.

Percy tightened a blue piece of cloth around his left arm as he looked up and to the right of him, where four campers perched in the trees. Unlike the three guarding the streams, these campers wore armour of flexible leather and had blue pieces of fabric identical to Percy's tied around an one of their arms. Three of them where boys carrying long bows with a quiver filled with miscellaneous types of arrows across their back. The fourth was a girl. Annabeth, to be exact. Her blonde hair was tied up behind her head and- like the boys- wore clothing that twigs, leaves, and grass had been woven into so that they would be harder to spot in the trees. Usually Annabeth would have worn her Yankees Baseball cap when she needed not to be seen, but she wanted to challenge herself.

She looked back at Percy and gave him a thumbs up. He returned the gesture and turned his attention to the three campers standing by the water. _Just a little bit closer..._ Percy prayed. _Just take one more step..._

There was a splash in the water as a fish jumped. The guards shuffled forwards to watch it dance across the stream, coming close enough to the water for Percy to play his role. The water erupted from the stream, engulfing the Ares campers. He pulled them into the stream and held them under water, although he wasn't going to left the drown. He concentrated and willed air bubbles to form around the mouths and noses of the submerged campers. Since air bubbles stopped coming to the surface, Percy knew that the campers could breath normally. He chanced a look at the tree where Annabeth and the three archers had been, but they were already gone. Percy grinned to himself and stood tall as he walked over to the stream. He fished the campers out of the water and gave each of them a solid bonk on the helmet with a decent sized rock.

As the stood ankle-deep in the water, he examined his surroundings. Being in contact with water, Percy could see every detail in forest that he normally wouldn't have noticed. He could hear the footsteps off the rest of the campers running around in the distance, clashing swords and shooting arrows. He could see dozens of pairs of glowing eyes from the forest's inhabitants; hungry monsters that usually left demigods alone inside the camp. He could also hear the small fish in the river, talking to him in his head.

Just then there was a cheer from the opposing team's side of the creek. Percy gazed in the direction of the cheers and saw Annabeth burst through some dense bushes. In her hands was the red team's flag.

The archers were still in thee trees. They jumped from branch to branch, keeping pace with Annabeth and shooting harmless arrows coated in a numbing agent at any opposing campers that tried to stop her. Annabeth trudged past me through the water and into the blue team's territory, where she gave a shout of victory and thrust the flag into the dirt. The image of a boar's head that had been stitched into the red fabric shimmered, then transformed into a sliver banner with an owl sewn into it. A horn blew in the distance, signalling that the game had been won.

Percy stepped out of the water and rushed forwards. "You did it!"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and grinned. "_We_ did it, Percy. You got the guards out of the way."

"Well, if you hadn't gone to get the flag then we probably wouldn't have-" Annabeth cut him off by kissing him.

"Shut up, seaweed brain." Annabeth teased after she broke the kiss.

He grinned and took her hand as the other campers gathered around them. Percy took a hold of Annabeth by the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. The crowd was mixed with cheering and complaining.

"Good job, Annabeth!" Connor and Travis Stoll said in unison.

"You can find your way through the trees as much as any Apollo camper can, Annabeth!" Will Solace said, looking up at Annabeth.

"Thanks,Will," She smiled.

"And nice job with sentries, Percy!" Will extended his hand.

"Thanks," Percy let go of one of Annabeth's ankles just long enough to shake Will's hand, then he grabbed it again so that she didn't fall.

Campers kept coming up to congratulate Annabeth and cheer; even the majority of the red team- the campers that did not belong to the Ares cabin- said they did well.

As everyone began to meander over to the amphitheatre for the campfire, Chiron approached Percy and Annabeth, who where holding hands as they followed behind the crowd.

"Annabeth, Percy," The centaur said.

"Chiron," Annabeth smiled. "What is it?"

"I would like to have a word with you two," Chiron explained.

"Sure thing," Percy nodded.

"Be at the Big House immediately after the camp fire and sing along, alright? We have a special visitor arriving tonight."

"Yes Chiron," Annabeth said. "We'll be there."

"Good," Chiron said. "Now, run along and enjoy yourselves." He patted Percy on the back as they walked off.

"I wonder who the special guest is." Annabeth said to Percy.

"I don't know," He replied. "I guess that we'll just have to wait and see."

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist as they walked towards the campfire, both of them _very_ curious about who this visitor was.

About halfway through the camp fire Percy fell asleep, his head resting on Annabeth's shoulder, who was holding his hand. The Stoll brothers were finishing leading the campers in the final sing along for the evening when he woke up to Annabeth shaking his shoulder lightly. "Come on Percy, they're wrapping up camp fire; lets head over to the Big House."

Percy thought that Annabeth was so perfect that he had to keep reminding himself that she had ADHD as well, meaning that having to sit for an hour before she could meet this visitor must have been driving her crazy. Percy had felt the same way until he had fallen asleep, and now he was edging to meet the visitor as well.

"I can't wait any longer!" She said.

"Me neither." Percy agreed.

Annabeth took Percy's hand and pulled him along the path that led up to the Big House.

The moment that the couple stepped onto the front porch the door to the big house opened. No one stood in the doorway, but they could see Chiron standing in the living room. He noticed the two standing there and smiled. "There you are, right on time!" Come in and meet our visitor."

Annabeth stepped inside, pulling Percy in behind her. Instantly the door closed behind them. Percy looked warily at the wooden door, then at a figure sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

"Ah! You must be Miss Annabeth and Mr. Perseus Jackson!" The figure was an elderly man with snow-white hair and a long, flowing beard. He wore long, purple robes and half-moon spectacles on his face.

"Just Annabeth is fine, Sir," Annabeth said politely.

"And Just Percy." Percy corrected.

"Of course. Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, but only Chiron here and select other call me Albus. I go by Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore extended his hand to the campers.

Annabeth shook and Percy followed her lead.

"Professor Dumbledore and I are good friends," Chiron said. "And is in need of some assistance."

"What kind of assistance, sir?" Annabeth asked Dumbledore.

"Annabeth," Dumbledore said gently. "You are aware of where wizardry originated from, correct?"

_Wizardry?_ "Yes," Annabeth nodded. "The goddess Hecate blessed the population of a city long ago with a portion of her power, and the power they were given could be passed from generation to generation. They could use magic, but required _wands_ to channel their power, unlike the goddess Hecate, who can perform magic without one."

"Very good!" Dumbledore smiled. "The reason I am here is because I and the headmaster of a school for witches and wizards, and I have three students that have been getting themselves into terrible danger in the wizarding world."

"Wait," Percy interrupted. "Sorry, but, what _wizarding_ world? There are only a handful of people that know magic in north America, how can there be an entire community?"

Chiron answered this question. "America is in the gods' domain, so Hecate keeps an eye on all magical folk here. Over seas, where the gods have little influence anymore, people with magical powers nearly outnumber humans."

"Indeed, but Wizards and Humans are more closely related than anyone but us knows." Dumbledore said. "I know that your celestial bronze weapons will pass harmlessly through any mortal. This same thing would happen if a wizard happened to cut his or her self."

"So, if there is an entire wizarding _world_," Annabeth said. "Why do you need help from a couple of Demigods?"

"Because we have a very serious threat." Dumbledore said. "He is a concern to the wizarding world _and_ the Olympians."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"You will know everything you need to know tomorrow." Chiron said.

"When school starts," Dumbledore said. "You will be attending my school as to keep an eye on the three students. No one knows about this other than the staff, and no one else can know that the Greek gods are real, or that you are half-bloods instead of wizards."

"But sir," Annabeth spoke. "You said this is a wizarding school; won't it be hard to pretend that we are wizards if we can't perform spells?"

"I have spoken to the gods," Chiron answered for Dumbledore. "And they have agreed to assist you on your quest."

"Assist us how..." Percy began to say, but went silent as blinding light filled the room. "Look away," Annabeth reminded Percy, even though he already knew what to do.

The light faded and they opened their eyes. Before them stood two goddesses. One had long brown hair and stormy grey eyes, and the other had jet black hair and green eyes that shimmered like the northern lights. The two goddesses could easily be identified by Percy as Athena and Hecate.

"Mother?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

Athena merely replied by saying, "Annabeth,"

"Where are the others?" Chiron asked nobody in particular.

"You mean other gods?" Percy asked.

"No, I mean-" The door to the big house slammed open. "Ah, I was beginning to worry that you two weren't going to show up!"

"Goat-boy over there got sidetracked in a store selling new reed pipes!"

"Hey! You're the one that used a cell phone!"

Annabeth and Percy grinned. "Grover! Thalia!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys!" Thalia said.

"Its so cool!" Grover said. "The Hogwarts I don't have to hide my legs or horns!"

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded. "Satyrs are quite common in the wizarding world."

"You guys are coming as well?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Thalia nodded. "I'm going as a wizard, but Grover is going to be assistant grounds keeper at the school."

"What do you do as grounds keeper?" I asked my friend.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"You will find out momentarily." Athena said.

"You will have time to socialize later," Chiron said. "But right now we need to get on with the process."

"What process?" Annabeth asked.

"The process of making you inconspicuous wizards." The goddesses answered together.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover," Chiron said. "Stand side by side."

They did so, and Hecate stepped forwards. She held her hands up as if praying and addressed the Demigods. "As the goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge and necromancy, daughter of Perses and Asteria, I, Hecate, bless you three with a portion of my powers, so that you may succeed in your quest." The lights in the room flickered for a moment before returning to their normal behaviour.

Now Athena stepped forwards. She held her hand before her like Hecate had done and said-to all four of us this time, "As the goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy, daughter of Zeus and Metis, I, Athena, bless you with a portion of my powers so that you may succeed in your quest."

The lights did not flicker. Instead Percy's head suddenly began to spin with new knowledge. He shook, his head, swallowed, and blinked. When he looked up, the two goddesses were gone.

"Now," Chiron said, approaching the disoriented demigods and satyr. "For your wands."

Dumbledore handed Chiron three sticks, which Percy assumed were magic wands. Chiron stood in front of Annabeth. "These wands where made for you by your _godly_ parents and blessed by Hecate. Annabeth, this is yours."

Chiron handed Annabeth a wand which had what looked like Greek columns etched into the handle. "Olive wood, eleven inches with a great horned owl tail feather." Chiron sidestepped in front of me. He handed me a dark wand. Along the shaft in ancient Greek was written What comes from the sea returns to the seas. "This one is very special, Percy. It is from the branch of a tree that exists in only _one_ place on the planet; the bottom of the canoe lake. This is Called _Hippocampi_ wood, it is ten inches long, and it's core is sea glass. But Percy, I think it would be better if you didn't tell anybody that your wand was made of Hippocampi wood."

"If they ask I'll just tell them it's made of dogwood." Percy said.

Chiron nodded and moved on to Thalia. He handed her a pale wand. It wasn't anything special, just a plain old wand. "Thalia, this is carved from the branch of your tree, eleven inches, and its core is a string from Artemis' bow." Chiron gave them a moment to look at the wands before speaking. "Hecate gave you the ability to perform magic just like any other wizard, and Athena gave you the knowledge you would need to fit in with your classmates. This includes any spells or lessons that you would have learned if you had attended the school since the first year, as well as general knowledge that most wizards your age know. Now off to bed, all of you; you have a big day of shopping tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Live

Chapter Two, Diagon Alley

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia pushed their way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. The three of them felt disoriented after using the floo network for the first time. One moment they had been standing in the fireplace of the Big House, the next they were here.

"Aren't we supposed to be meeting somebody here?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Professor Dumbledore said that a family by the name of the Weasleys would help us find our school supplies." Annabeth replied.

"And how _exactly_ do we know who the Weasleys are?" Thalia asked.

"He said that they would be looking for us."

"Do they know what we look like?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Thalia said. "I think they'll be able to guess which kids are from the States." She gestured to our clothing. She was right, we stuck out like a sore thumb. Annabeth had her Yankees cap of invisibility on one of her belt loops, Thalia _always_ looked like she would curb-stomp you if you got in her way, and I was a shirt that read; Long Island Sound.

Just then they trio heard a soft voice behind them speak. "Oh!" They turned around to see a short woman with bright red hair standing there. "You must be the American students!"

"Yes ma'am," Annabeth nodded. "Are you Mrs. Weasley?"

"I am," She smiled. "And you are Annabeth, correct?"

Annabeth nodded. "These are my fellow students, Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson."

"Pleasure to meet you! An absolute pleasure!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, lets not dawdle, we should get you your supplies quickly, I heard Dumbledore wanted you to have your stuff before lunch." Mrs. Weasley set off, forcing the Demigods to race to catch up.

After a few second of walking Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of a large, domed building. There were large golden letters painted a few feet above the wide double doors. To Annabeth they read _Grtingsot Widnrziag Bakn. _She cursed her Dyslexia and tapped on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes dear?"

"Um, could you tell us what those golden letters say?"

"They say _Gringotts Wizarding Bank._" The woman said. "Having a some trouble reading dear?"

"Uh..." Annabeth didn't think that anyone should know about their dyslexia; it would be hard to explain why all three of them had all of the same disabilities. How could she explain this without telling the truth? Then it hit her. "Greek!"

"Pardon?" Mrs. Weasley gave her a quizzical look. "What about Greeks?"

"Our school." Annabeth said. "Our school was founded by the Ancient Greeks. That is why we couldn't read that sign. We were taught to read and write in Greek since we started going to the school."

"That's very interesting!" Mrs. Weasley said before stepping into the bank.

Annabeth, Percy and Thalia followed her in. Annabeth stopped short.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs. Weaselly gave Annabeth a slightly concerned look.

"She's fine," I answered as Annabeth gawked at the inner structure of the building. "She just loves architecture."

"Ah, I see." Mrs. Weasley gave a Annabeth a warm smile.

Percy Laced his fingers through Annabeth's. "Come on, we don't want to be left behind."

Annabeth snapped out of her trance and lee Percy pull her after Mrs. Weasley and Thalia. When they caught up, Mrs. Weasley was in front of a large desk, talking to a...

"Is that a goblin?" Percy whispered to Thalia, hoping she had some information that he and Annabeth had missed.

"I think so, but I've never seen one in person before, only the different interpretations from movies or TV shows."

"I said, do the student's have their _keys_?"

"Huh?" Percy asked intelligently. The trio looked at the goblin behind the desk. They weren't paying attention and didn't hear the original question.

"The keys," Annabeth said. "Remember? For money."

"Oh yeah!" Percy remembered. The three reached into their pockets and retrieved key given to them by Dumbledore. They handed the keys to the goblin, who in turn handed the keys to another goblin standing to his left. "Take these four to their vaults for a with drawl."

The new goblin nodded and hobbled off, saying, "Follow me please."

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia glanced at each other before they followed the goblin.

"I have to some shopping for my children now," Mrs. Weasley. "Find Flourish and Blots, the bookstore, when you're done here. I'll be there." With that Mrs. Weasley hurried off, back into the crowded Diagon alley.

"Wait!" Thalia said, but it was too late, the red haired woman was out of earshot. "How can we find Flourish and Blots if we can't make out the signs?"

"I guess we'll just have to hope that the letters don't mix themselves up _too_ much." Percy said as he and Annabeth hurried to catch up with the goblin, which was now standing a large oak door with multiple padlocks. "Stay close. If you get lost in these tunnels you will never find your way out." The goblin said.

Annabeth gave Percy's hand a squeeze as Thalia caught up with them. "Then we'd better not get _distracted._"

When the three Demigods exited the bank Annabeth was examining one of the coins closely. "So this is a galleon... It shows incredible resemblance to a drachma."

"Well, even the wizarding world is still connected to Olympus." Percy said, scanning the shops along the street. "There!" He pointed at a tattered old shop with hundreds of books lining the windows.

"Yeah, that looks like a book store alright," Thalia said. "C'mon, lets find our shopping guide." Thalia pushed through the crowd of witches and wizards.

Percy looked at Annabeth, who was still studying the wizarding currency. "Come on, wise girl, lets not get separated." Percy grabbed the strap of Annabeth's shoulder bag and towed her along while she continued to look at the golden coin.

When they reached the books store and saw that Annabeth was still studying the galleon Thalia sighed. "Oh my Gods!" She said sarcastically. "Look at all of those books!"

That immediately pulled Annabeth's gaze away from the galleon. "Did you say...?" Her jaw dropped. "Oh my _gods!_" Annabeth slipped the coin into her pocket and stepped into the bookstore. Percy and Thalia exchanged a laugh and followed her inside.

Annabeth wandered through the store, just looking at the books. She wasn't looking for content so much as gaping at the sheer number of books in the store; she didn't even bother trying to read the spines of the books. There were books everywhere, in every crack, slot, opening, drawer and shelf, and on any flat surface besides the floor.

"Ah! There you are!" Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice said. She came around the corner of a bookshelf with about nine textbooks piled in her arms. Behind her stood a young girl with hair of the same color Mrs. Weasley's. "These are yours; I remembered what you said about not being able to read English, so I found you _these!_" She showed them the books.

The three friends looked at the book on top. _Grade Six Potions._

"Its in Greek!" Annabeth beamed. "Thank you!"

"Your very welcome!" Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly as they thanked her and took the books from her arms.

"We were worried about reading the books," Percy said. "But this will make it easy for us to learn at the same pace as everybody!"

"Oh, silly me!" Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I didn't introduce you!" Mrs. Weasley put her hand on the girl's shoulder and guided her forwards. "This is my daughter, Ginny. Ginny, these are the students from America."

"Oh, I been looking forward to meeting you!" Ginny smiled at them.

"Really? Percy asked.

"Yes! I am really interested in the American lifestyle."

"Do any if you play quittage?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, I've never played it, but I know how to, and I am interested in trying it."

Percy coughed. "Thalia, you realize that you you have to ride a broom. A _flying_ broom."

"So?"

"I thought you were..." Percy hesitated, the last time he had spoken about her fear of heights she nearly clobbered. "You know,"

"In the hunt we spend a large portion of time in higher advantage points. I got over it." She said, then added mockingly, "Besides, unlike you I didn't have a legitimate reason not to get up in the air."

"Uh, Ginny, dear," Ginny's mother said. "Why don't you take Thalia," She gestured to the leather clad daughter of Zeus that was locked in a fierce staring contest with Percy. "And show her to _Quality Quittage Supplies?_"

"Sure thing, Mum," Ginny agreed, sensing that her mother was trying to prevent a possible-and no doubt frightening- argument between the two.

"Percy, Annabeth," Mrs. Weasley addressed them as Ginny led Thalia off down the cobbled street. "Lets go get you fitted for some dress robes."

Annabeth and Percy had just been handed their school robes when the door to _Madam Malkin's Roves for all Special Occasions_ opened and a boy about their age stepped in.

"You must be the Americans." The boy said in a slow drawl that for some reason agitated Annabeth. She and Percy heard Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh.

"Whatever he is about to say, pay Draco no mind." She said.

"I can't believe Dumbledore let you filthy wizards into the school. I bet you can't even cast a disarming spell, or a spell to knock someone unconscious." The boy, Draco said. He wore a black suit and had his near-white hair slicked back.

"I don't need a spell you knock you out." Annabeth replied menacingly, planting her fists firmly on her hips. Her stormy grey eyes seemed to grow darker.

For a second Percy thought he saw a flicker of fear cross Draco's face. "T-that is a th-threat!" Draco stepped backwards towards the door. "M-my _father_ will hear ab-bout this!" He scrambled out of the shop and bolt down the street.

"What a wimp!" Percy nearly laughed.

"No different then any of the Ares kids, except that I would be worried it they went to tell their dad that I threatened them."

"Remember," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't mind him, he's just looking for attention."


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Live

Chapter Three, The Weasley's

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia sat in the deserted bleachers of the amphitheatre at Camp Half-Blood, examining their school supplies that they had purchased the day before and talking about their new knowledge.

"It feels so weird!" Thalia exclaimed, massaging her temples. "Athena's blessing; how she gave us the information we need... I have the knowledge, but no memories connected to them. It's giving me a headache!"

"You'd better take some Advil or something," Annabeth said, flipping through _Grade_ Six _Transfiguration_. "Because we still need to know this stuff."

"Annabeth," Percy said, tuning a guitar that Annabeth and Tyson had gotten for him by combining money to buy it for him for his birthday. "That's _this _year's curriculum; you don't need to start reading it now."

"I'd rather be a few steps ahead, Percy, and you should, too!" Annabeth explained. "We still have ADHD, Percy; we need to be ahead so that if we daydream in class we won't fall behind!" She stood and sat down next to Percy, putting his copy of the book in his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"_I_ am doing nothing." She replied. "_We_ are going to study."

Percy groaned and set the guitar down on the bench opposite of Annabeth. "Do we have to? We've been sitting her for the past forty-five minutes!"

"Yes, Percy, we have to do this!" Annabeth insisted.

"Why don't we put our stuff away and go sit down by the lake for a while before free time is over?" Percy asked, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist. She looked up from the book at him, smiled and blushed.

"I don't know, Percy, we should really study this material."

"You sure that we really need to start studying?"

"Absolutely" Annabeth nodded

Percy laughed slightly. "Alright, you're the daughter of the Goddess of wisdom, wise girl, not me; we'll study it!"

Annabeth laughed as well. "Now you're talking some sense!"

"If you guys want I could go somewhere else," Thalia said with a cough, reminding the two of her presence. "To... you know, maybe give you some privacy."

Annabeth looked at her and blushed. "Oh! No, that's alright; we're just going to go over these books!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Annabeth nodded. "By the way, Thalia,"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you with the Hunters?"

"Chiron contacted us about a month ago, asking Artemis if it was alright if I could be excused from the Hunt to go on this quest." Thalia explained.

"I take it that she was alright with it, then." Percy said.

"She was," Thalia nodded.

The three heard hooves approaching on the gravel path that led to the amphitheater. "Percy?" It was Chiron. "Annabeth? Thalia?"

Percy set the book in his lap on the bench beside him and stood, making his way to the entrance of the Amphitheater. Chiron stood there, waiting.

"Is everything alright?" Percy asked, Annabeth and Thalia right behind him.

"No," Chiron said. "It is about the three students you have to protect at school; they were attacked at the Weasley's house."

"Are they alright?" Annabeth asked.

"They are fine, but Dumbledore and I have agreed that the situation was perilous, they were lucky that no one was hurt, but we don't want to take any chances. Percy, we have decided that you will spend the remaining week of the summer at the Weasleys; just as a precautionary effort."

"Why just me?" Percy asked.

"Because Annabeth has to be here to teach Ancient Greek and Greek Mythology classes,"Chiron explained. "And Thalia is forbidden to go anywhere near the twins; Artemis disapproves of their immature behavior."

"Is this really necessary?" Percy asked. "I mean; do you really think that they're in danger of being attacked again in the _week_ before school starts?"

"It isn't likely, but Dumbledore does not want to take any chances."

Percy looked over his shoulder at Annabeth, then back to Chiron. He sighed and said, "When do I leave?"

"You are to be at the Weasley's before dinner." Chiron informed him. He then added. "You are excused from your camp sessions for the day." Chiron said to Percy and Annabeth. "That doesn't include you, Thalia." Chiron said.

Thalia crossed her arms and grumbled something inaudible.

Dumbledore arrived at the Big House around five in the afternoon. Chiron and Annabeth were seeing him off.

"Now, the reason that you are staying the week at the Weasley's home," Dumbledore said. "Is going to be that your headmaster, Professor Brunner, wanted one of his students to get to know a few of the young wizards attending Hogwarts. And remember, there are so few wizards where you are from that they only require a small year-round camp, but this burnt down in a scuffle with a dragon."

"You mean a drakon?" Percy asked.

"No, Percy," Dumbledore said. "Drakons aren't known to the wizarding world in another other form than mythological creatures."

"Oh, alright, I've got it then. Are they allowed to know that our 'headmaster' is a centaur?"

"Yes; centaurs are common in the wizarding world."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Examining his new knowledge of centaurs in his mind.

"The less we have to lie the easier it will be to conceal you identities." Chiron said.

"Are you ready then?" Dumbledore asked Percy.

"Yes sir,"

"Wait," Annabeth stepped forwards. "Bye Percy," she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before stepping back to stand beside Chiron.

"I'll see you in a week," Percy said with a smile. Annabeth nodded.

"Alright then, Percy," Dumbledore extended his arm. "Whatever you do, don't let go."

Percy Slung his guitar case across his back and grabbed his pack and suitcase. He hesitantly took a hold of Dumbledore's arm. As soon as he did, they were plunged into darkness, and Percy felt as though he was being pushed through a narrow tube. The sudden darkness ended as quickly as it had started, and Percy collapsed to the ground, his bags falling beside him. He got to his feet and brushed some grass off of his clothing.

He examined his surroundings. They were in a large clearing surrounded by seven foot high blades grass stretched on for miles. In the center of the clearing was a large, multiple story house. Standing in the doorway was Mrs. Weasley. "Ah! Percy, you're here!" She said, bustling forwards.

"I'm sorry for arranging this on such short notice, Molly," Dumbledore apologized.

"That's quite alright, Professor, although I wasn't expecting _you_ to bring him."

"Well, this boy is a prized pupil of Professor Brunner's, who is a _very_ dear friend of mine, so I offered to bring Percy myself."

"That's very kind of you."

Dumbledore nodded and checked his pocket watch. "Dear me!" He exclaimed. "Would you look at the time; I must be off!"

"Thank you, Professor," Percy thanked him.

"You are _quite_ welcome, Percy." And with that he disappeared.

"Come along, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way back to the house. "Everyone was just about to sit down for dinner."

Percy picked up his bags and followed Mrs. Weasley to the house, where she opened the door for him to enter. "Just Leave your bags by the door, Percy. I will show you to your room after dinner."

Percy put his bags down out of the way and leaned his guitar against the wall before walking after Mrs. Weasley into the next room, where a large group of people were sitting around a long table. They were talking loudly.

"Quiet, everyone!" Mrs Weasley said above their voices. "Quiet!" The talking died down quickly. "These is Percy Jackson, one of the new students at Hogwarts this year. You all heard about how their headmaster had arranged for one of them to spend the week before school with us." She said. Mrs. Weasley continued by pointing every one out as she said their names. "This is my husband, Arthur, and these are our children; Fred, George, Ron- and Ginny you've already met. These two are good friends of our family," She gestured to a black haired boy and redheaded girl sitting on either side of Ron. "Harry an Hermione,"

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." Percy smiled.

"Why don't you have a seat beside Harry?"

"Alright," Percy nodded, making his way over to sit next to Harry. He was on the side opposite of Ron, who was already beginning to pick small pieces of meat off of the roast on the table without his mother seeing.

During dinner Mrs. Weasley pelted Percy with questions, trying to get a friendly conversation going. "So Percy, how long have you been going to... what is your school called?"

"Well, it isn't really a school," Percy replied. "Its kind of like a _camp_.

"A camp?" Mr. Weasley asked in awe. "Why a camp?"

"In North America there just aren't enough wizards that would make it worth having a school, so we just have a small camp that teaches us how to survive outside of the barrier." Percy explained. "There isn't really a _time_ that you have to spend there, you just arrive there and the other campers take you in. You can stay there until you feel that you are ready to defend yourself. Most stay until they become adults."

Harry spoke up. "What do you mean, _survive?_"

"Where I come from, it isn't very safe to be a witch or wizard." Percy replied. "As soon as you step outside of the camp's magical barrier we're in danger. There are monsters that sometimes go _looking_ for magical people to kill. Monsters are crawling all over the place."

"That is awful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Indeed." Mr. Weasley agreed. "Tell me Percy, I read about what happened to your school- er... _camp_... in the Daily Prophet. Attacked by a _dragon!_ Is that why you three are coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, a Peruvian Vipertooth went on a rampage." Percy nodded. "They're sending everyone to different wizarding schools until they repair all of the damage."

"Those dragons developed a taste for humans a long time ago, you're lucky that you're still alive!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Percy," Mrs. Weasley said. "I saw that you brought a guitar with you, do you play?"

"Back at camp I would play it every spare moment."

"Do you play songs or write your own?"

"A little bit of both," Percy replied.

"Which artist's music do you like to play?" Fred asked. Or was it George? Percy couldn't tell which it was.

"Well, I like Green Day, Linkin Park, even a little bit of Ed Sheran's Music." The entire Weasley family gave Percy a blank stare.

"Ed who?" Ron asked, a confused look on his face.

"That's right..." Percy said slowly. "You probably don't know them."

"I know Ed Sheran," Hermione said. She turned to Ron. "Ed Sheran is a very famous muggle singer."

"And so are Green Day and Linking Park," Harry added. "But they are more popular and America than they are here."

"Other than our abilities," Percy explained. "Wizards in North America live just like muggles because we have to live in such close contact with them."

"That makes sense," Hermione said. "There's no sense in having a separate community if there are only a hand-full of witches and wizards."

Percy nodded as Mrs. Weasley continued to ask questions until the end of dinner, after which he was led to the room that he would be sharing with Ron and Harry. After he dropped his bogs in the floor of the room, Harry said, "We're going outside to play some quidditch, want to come?"

Percy could have sworn that the cloudy sky grew slightly darker after Harry asked that question. "Uh, no thanks," Percy said. "I usually try to stay out of the air."

Harry shrugged and exited the room. Percy grabbed his guitar and and made his way down the stairs. Although there was no way that he was getting on a _flying_ broom, he _did_ want to see this game first hand. Besides, he wasn't used to being indoors for anything but sleep and needed to get some fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Live

Chapter Four, The Iris Message

The day before Annabeth and Thalia where to meet Percy at Kings Cross Station, Annabeth was in the amphitheatre with her newest class. The demigods in this session's group were the newest additions to Camp Half-Blood. About a dozen campers ranging from the ages seven to sixteen were seated on the bleachers facing Annabeth as she lectured them on the story of the gods.

"The king of the Titans, Kronos, ate his children, the gods, so that they would be unable to overthrow him and take control of the earth from the Titans." Annabeth said, oblivious to the fact that the majority of her students where nod paying attention as she ranted. "But when _Zeus_ was born, his mother, Rhea, tricked the Titan king into eating a rock instead, and when Zeus grew old enough to fight his father he tricked him." Annabeth continued her lecture until the horn sounded in the distance, signalling that it was time for lunch.

"Alright," Annabeth addressed the group of half-bloods. "Head down to the mess hall for lunch, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Ignoring the sighs of relief of groaning complaints, Annabeth slid her Greek mythology book into her shoulder back- next to Daedalus' laptop and slung it over her shoulder before making her way to the gravel path on which she could see other campers walking along. She was about to leave the amphitheatre when an arm reached across and rested against the wall of the exit, blocking her path.

"So," The demigod-road-block said. He wore shorts and a pristine Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. His hair was immaculate and his skin was flawless. His eyes shimmered a dark shade of blue, and his eyebrows where thin and arched. To any girl the boy would have been irresistible. Except for any girl that had what Annabeth had. "You must be Annabeth," He said in a tone that sounded almost seductive.

Annabeth took a step back, so that the boy was no longer so close. "I am," She said, her chin high.

"And you probably know who I am," He smirked, examining the perfect nails on his free hand.

Annabeth looked at him. His high-strung attitude and smug expression would never be found on anybody besides a child of Aphrodite.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I do." Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, allow me to introduce myself," He said. "My name is-"

"Annabeth!" Thalia pushed her way past the boy and grabbed Annabeth's arm, rescuing her from the boy's introduction "Chiron want's us in the big house; he's going to send an Iris message to see if anything has happened since Percy arrive at the Weasley's."

"Thank god!" Annabeth muttered as Thalia pulled her away.

"What was that?" Thalia raised eyebrow at her friend.

"Nothing," Annabeth responded.

"Okay," Thalia said slowly. "Who was that, anyways?"

"A new Aphrodite camper." Annabeth answered. "I'm glad that you came along; he was trying to hit on me!"

"Too bad Percy isn't here," Thalia grinned wickedly. "He would've thrown him into the lake!" The girls shared a laugh as they made their way to the Big House. As they neared the Big House, they could see Chiron standing on the porch, speaking into a shimmering rainbow. "Looks like he's already called Percy." Thalia said.

They stepped onto the porch and stood next to Chiron, who was talking to Percy through the Iris message. Behind Percy they could see a cluttered room with a small window in the wall. The room had a bed against the far wall and two sleeping bags on the floor.

"It is good to hear that nothing has happened since the attack." Chiron said.

Through the Iris message Percy looked at Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth,"

"Hi Percy,"

"I'll let you three talk for a while." Chiron said before trotting off towards the mess hall.

"Miss me?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Not as much as you think," Annabeth teased.

"Anything happen this week?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Annabeth replied.

"Well," Thalia said. "We _did_ get a new group of half-bloods a few days ago."

"Really?" Percy asked. "Which cabins are they filling?"

"We got a couple in the Ares cabin, one in Athena's and about a dozen filled the Hermes cabin." Thalia answered.

"Are any of the Hermes campers Undetermined?"

"No, they're all Regular."

"That's good," Percy said. "The gods have really been picking up up their act."

"What about you, Percy?" Annabeth asked. "How have things been going on your end?"

"Its been quiet." Percy said. "Nothing bad has happened, which is a relief."

"What are the Weasley's like?" Thalia asked. "Are they Okay, or are they rude slobs?"

"No, they're great!" Percy laughed. "The twins, Fred and George, they're always up to no good; playing pranks on everyone."

"What about the students we're to protect?" Annabeth asked.

"They're alright." Percy replied. "Harry is pretty cool, although he spends more time on a broom than on the ground. You would get along with Hermione; she loves reading and learning, and is a top student. She is really friendly, but seems sort of nosey."

"Nosey?" Thalia asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mrs. Weasley mentioned how our camp was founded by the Greeks. As it turns out, Hermione finds Ancient Greece fascinating, and has been asking me questions every spare moment."

"Have you let anything slip?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I've been keeping everything that needs to be secret a secret." Percy assured her.

"What about the third one; Ron?"

"Ron? I'm not sure," Percy frowned. "He seems rather rude, unlike the rest his family, and he's been giving me the 'cold shoulder'."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Percy, are you in there?"

"That's Hermione!" Percy hissed. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow.

"Wait, Percy!" Annabeth said.

"Percy? Are you talking to somebody in there?" Hermione asked through the door.

Percy waved his hand through the Iris message, dissipating the mist that was producing the image. As Percy's room faded away, Thalia and Annabeth could see Percy grab one of his textbooks and walk towards the door.

"I hope Ron isn't so rude to us when we meet him." Thalia said. "If he says anything insulting, Artemis might turn him into an antelope."

The door to the room that Percy shared with Ron and Harry opened, and the American wizard stood in the doorway. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I thought I heard you talking," She explained, peering into the room behind him.

"Talking?" He asked, his face showed confusion. "Oh! You probably heard me reading my book!"

"Why where you reading aloud?" Hermione asked.

"I find that the information sticks with me when I hear it as I read." Percy said.

Hermione looked at the book tucked under his arm. "But that is in Greek, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "Well, Ancient Greek, anyways."

"If it is in Greek, then why were you speaking English?"

"I read it aloud in English because we have to speak it to communicate; Ancient Greek isn't a very common language anymore. At camp, we do this so that we don't get rusty in either language."

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, her voice revealing her interest. "Well, I just came up to tell you that it is time for lunch."

"That's great!" Percy exclaimed, tossing his textbook onto his sleeping bag. "I'm starving!" He closed the bedroom door and followed Hermione down the stairs to the kitchen, where everyone was already seated at the long table.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter Five, Welcome to Hogwarts

Annabeth and Thalia stood in King's Cross Station, examining the platforms. "It's not here, Annabeth; it doesn't exist!"

"The number is on the ticket," Annabeth replied. "It has to be here somewhere!" She continued to scan the sings above each platform when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She jumped with a start, about to throw a punch at the owner of the hands when she heard a voice say, "Guess who,"

"Percy!" Annabeth spun around to face the son of the sea god. Percy gave her a hug before turning to his luggage, which sat on a cart behind him.

"While I was at the Weasley's, I learned that it was optional for each student to own one of three animals; an owl, a rat or a cat." Percy said. "I thought that you should have one." He pulled a piece of canvas away from a bird cage, revealing a great horned owl. Its feathers where a mix of gold and brown, and it's large eyes examined it's surroundings with an aura of intelligence.

"Percy, it's beautiful!" She gave Percy a hug.

"Percy!" Two unfamiliar voices called in unison.

"I'm over here!" Percy called in the direction of the voices.

"Ah!" Two identical boys with bright red hair pushed through the crowd.

"We're just seeing you off," One of them said."

"Then we'll be off to Diagon Alley." Finished the other.

"Annabeth, Thalia, these are Fred and George." Percy introduced his friends to the twins. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming along." One of the twins said. Annabeth couldn't tell them apart.

"Hermione's cat ran off and everyone is trying to help chase it down." The other twin explained.

"Are you two students at Hogwarts?" Thalia asked.

"We used to be," The first twin- Annabeth guessed it was Fred- said.

The twin that must have been George said, "But know we own a joke shop on Diagon Alley."

"Here Percy," Fred pressed a small box into Percy's hand.

"Use these if you ever want to get out of class early!" George said.

Percy looked at the box in his hand. "Are these-?"

"Puking Pastilles." Fred nodded.

"Only use them when you need to," George said.

"It isn't worth it, otherwise."

"Enjoy school, Percy!" With that, the twins walked off, leaving Percy, Annabeth and Thalia standing in the bustling crowd.

"What do we do now?" Thalia asked.

"We find platform nine and three quarters," Percy stated.

"Where is that?" Thalia demanded. "We've been looking for it for ten minutes!"

"Wow! For a Hunter you sure don't have a lot of patience." Percy said. "Just relax, Mrs. Weasley explained how to find it." Percy put the caged owl on Annabeth's cart and pushed his own towards a brick pillar between platform nine and ten. "She said that all we have to do is walk through this wall."

"What?" Thalia asked. "Are you crazy?"

"She said this is what we have to do," Percy insisted. "Watch me, I'll show you." Percy directed his cart towards the brick wall of the pillar. He himself was a little unsure about the directions, but he trusted that Mrs. Weasley knew what she was talking about, so he took a deep breath, then hurried forwards. The moment he came into contact with the wall- nothing happened. He didn't crash, instead he passed straight through it and onto a busy platform. At first he thought that nothing had happened, that he was in the same place that he was five minutes ago. Then he saw the sign above the platform. It read _Plorfatm __3__9_/4, but he knew that it must really say _platform 9__3/4__._

Percy heard a cart coming up behind him and quickly moved out of the way as Annabeth appeared through the pillar, then Thalia.

"This is incredible!" Annabeth breathed as she looked around the platform. "Its right under the everyone's nose!"

The whistle of an old locomotive drew their attention. On the tracks beside the platform was a sleek, red and black steam engine with five passenger cars and a caboose. On the front of the locomotive was a red sign with golden letters that read _Htwgoras Erpxses._

"What does that sign say?" Percy asked.

"I think it says _Hogwarts Express_." Annabeth replied.

"Well, whatever it says it's probably our ride; lets get on before it leaves without us." Thalia said, forcing her way through the crowd.

Annabeth sighed as she and Percy followed her through the crowd. They reached the train, where a young men in red uniforms took their carts.

"I wonder when we'll get our stuff back," Thalia thought aloud.

"I'm sure they'll give it back once we get to the school." Annabeth assured her.

"At least they let you keep your owl," Thalia said, looking at the cage Annabeth was holding.

The three Demigods made their way down the passenger cars, looking for an unoccupied compartment.

"In here!" Percy ducked past a sliding door and into an empty compartment. A cushioned bench lined the walls across from each other, and Percy sat down beside the window. Annabeth sat down beside him, setting the owl on the floor as Thalia made herself comfortable on the other bench, lying across the cushion and putting headphones on.

"Ow!" Annabeth squirmed and pulled something out of her pocket. It was her wand. "This thing is a real pain!" She complained. "There's nowhere to put it without it getting in the way."

"Here, what about this?" Percy raised his hand to her chin and pointed her face towards him as he used his free hand to take her wand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curiously.

He didn't answer, he just tucked her wand behind her ear like she does with her pencils. "There, is that in the way?"

Annabeth laughed. "No," She looked at Percy. "What are you staring at?" She blushed.

"Just my _beautiful_ girlfriend!" Percy grinned.

"Flattery will get you nowhere..." Annabeth smirked as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Percy!" The door to the compartment burst open and Hermione stood in the door way. "All of the other compartments are-" She stopped short as she noticed Percy and Annabeth, who drew back, both blushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to barge in!"

Percy coughed nervously. "No! No! It's... uh, alright."

"Sorry," Hermione apologized again. "I just wanted to know if a couple more people could squeeze in here."

"Uh, sure," Percy nodded, still blushing. "Um, Annabeth, this is Hermione. Hermione, Annabeth."

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione smiled at her.

"Likewise." Annabeth nodded. "Oh, the girl on the bench is Thalia." Annabeth pointed to the Thalia, whose music could be heard through her ear buds. Obviously she hadn't noticed that anyone had entered.

"Well, I'll go get Harry and Ron; tell them I've found somewhere to sit." Hermione ducked out into the hall of the train and hurried off in search of her friends.

"Well," Annabeth said. "That was embarrassing!"

Percy laughed and leaned his head against the wall behind him. "Tell me about it!"

"I guess we should get Thalia to make room." Annabeth said, standing up and leaning over towards the daughter of Zeus. "Thalia, you need to move." She said.

"Huh?" Thalia asked, pulling her ear buds out by the cords.

"You need to move," Annabeth repeated. "We've got more people coming that we need to make room for." As if on cue there was a knock on the compartment door. Thalia sighed and sat up straight on the bench, making room for more people.

"I guess Hermione is a little wary of my first impression." Annabeth said, making Percy chuckle. "Come in!"

The door slid open and Hermione stepped into the compartment. "Annabeth, Thalia," She said. "These are my friends, Harry and Ron." A boy with black, messy hair and wire framed glasses stepped into the room.

"Hello,"Annabeth and Thalia said in unison.

"Hi," Harry nodded with a polite smile and sat down next to the window across from Percy.

A boy with bright red hair entered the compartment. His face had a few stray pieces of chocolate on it as he stuffed his mouth with candy. "Hi," He said, spewing bits of food.

"Uh, hi..." Thalia said, trying unsuccessfully to hide her disgust. Percy could tell she wanted to leave the compartment when Ron dropped himself onto the bench beside her. Instead, she turned away from him and crossed her legs, obviously trying to ignore his loud smacking.

Hermione sat down beside Annabeth as the train let out a whistle, then lurched from the station. "It's exciting to finally meet you!" She said to Annabeth. "Percy has told us all so much about you!"

"Yeah," Ron grumbled to Harry. "You'd think they were dating."

Both boys snickered, then fell quiet at the look Hermione shot them. "God, you both can be so _thick_ sometimes!" Hermione scolded them.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, understanding.

Ron looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Annabeth and Percy. "You'll have to get used to those to, especially Ron; he's just a little slow, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Ron repeated, almost frantic, wanting to know what it was that he was so oblivious to.

Hermione ignored him as she began to ask the couple about life with magic in North America. Thalia Put her ear buds back in her ears to drown out Ron's noises. There was no doubt in her mind that she would _not_ be getting along with this _male_ anytime soon.

The _Hogwarts Express_ slowed to a halt and it's passengers began to file out onto the platform. Annabeth, Percy an Thalia stepped out of the train. "Well," Percy said. "You guys ready?"

"I guess so," Thalia nodded.

"Annabeth, what about you?" Annabeth didn't answer. "Annabeth?" Percy tapped on her shoulder. "What is the matter?"

"Look!" She pointed past the crowd. Percy followed the direction of her hand. "Annabeth, what are you pointing-" Percy stopped. "Oh, wow! That man is huge!"

At the End of the platform stood a large, barrel chested man with a messy brown beard and long, unkempt hair. Percy guessed that he was at _least_ ten feet tall. He was holding a glowing lantern as he called out, saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

**(AN) I had a ****_very_**** difficult time deciding on which houses to sort our favourite demigods into. I knew that they should all be in Gryffindor, but wanted to mix it up a little. I probably re-wrote this chapter seven times until I decided which of the three should be put into a different house based on qualities that would suit them in their house**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter Six, The Great Hall

Percy, Annabeth and Thalia stood behind the doors that led to the Great Hall in the Hogwarts castle, waiting. For what the weren't really sure. They could hear what was going on inside the Great Hall, but they didn't know exactly what was going on, other than that first year students were being sorted into one of four houses.

They would a elderly voice call a name, then there would be a short silence, then a low but loud voice would shout out one of the four houses. This process continued for several minutes as the waited.

"Percy!" A voice called.

Percy looked around for the owner of the voice. Then he saw him. "Grover!"

The satyr approached his friends. "Hey guys!" He said. "Professor McGonagall sent me to explain how the next few minutes are going to go."

Ron sat across from Hermione as the new batch of first-years were called up to be sorted.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"I dunno," Ron said, propping his head on his elbow, yearning for the sorting process to end and the meal to begin.

Hermione worried that something had happened to Harry, but knew that there was nothing she could do right now.

Professor McGonagall finished calling names and walked over to stand out of the way by the wall as Dumbledore stood from his seat at in the middle of the long table that sat at the front of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He beamed. "Before we begin the banquet, I have a special announcement to make, and three more students to be sorted. This summer, there was an incident at an American wizarding school involving a Ukrainian ironbelly. Although no students where injured, they were all left with no safe place to stay. This is why we at Hogwarts will be taking three of these students in as our friends and classmates. Now, if you would all be patient for just a few more minutes, we will get them sorted before we begin the feast." Dumbledore looked casually over his half-moon spectacles at Professor McGonagall, who returned to her spot in front of the table and next to the sorting hat.

"Annabeth chase," The witch called. The doors at the back of the Great Hall opened and Hermione saw Annabeth stride down the hall in her school robes. When she reached Professor McGonagall she sat on the sorting hat's stool.

Professor McGonagall began to lower the hat down onto Annabeth's head. It thought for a moment.

_Daughter of Athena, eh?_ The sorting hat spoke in Annabeth's head. _Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts and battle strategy... you know, there's a place for you in more than one house,_

_"What do you mean?"_ Annabeth thought.

_You're very cunning and quick, that would suit you well in Slitherin. Handicrafts... yes, that is something worthy of a hufflepuff. And your bravery... my, my, my... sacrificing yourself to save a friend from a knife, even though he could not be injured... yes, that It thought for a moment._

_Daughter of Athena, eh?_ The sorting hat spoke in Annabeth's head. _Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts and battle strategy... you know, there's a place for you in more than one house,_

_"What do you mean?"_ Annabeth thought.

_You're very cunning and quick, that would suit you well as a Slitherin... and your bravery... my, my, my... sacrificing yourself to save a friend from a knife, even though he could not be injured... yes, that overcomes all of your other characteristics and skills. That would earn you the title of a..._

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted.

Applause rose from the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat and Annabeth walked to the Gryffindor table. Hermione waved and gestured for her to sit next to her.

"What a dame!" Dean whispered to Seamus, causing both boys to laugh. Ginny, who sat across across from Dean, shot him a look. His laughs stopped short.

"Perseus Jackson!" Professor McGonagall called. Percy walked down the Great hall to where Professor McGonnagall waited with the sorting hat. He sat down on the stool and the professor lowered the hat down towards his head.

_Son of the sea god... well, isn't this interesting... you have all the traits of a true Gryffindor, but your fathers domain is making it very difficult for me to decide where to putt you... I can't decide to sort you by choice of water, or bravery... hmm, I think they need a good soul like you to set a better example than that wimp Malfoy!_ "Slitherin!"

Applause rose from the Slitherin table- although it was far less enthusiastic then what Annabeth received- and Percy made his way over to his fellow Slitherins. He sat down at the far end of the table as Thalia's name was called.

"Thalia Grace!"

Thalia strode down the Great Hall up to McGonagall, where the Professor set the hat on her head. There was long silence as the sorting hat thought.

_Hmm...a Hunter...I've never sorted an immortal before. Let us see... you have many great characteristics; you are very sly and cunning, being able to kill many monsters with nothing more than a bow and arrow. Cunning...sly... but your bravery is greater. I think I'd better put you in..._

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat declared, and the Gryffindor table clapped as Thalia made her way over to the table.

Professor McGonagall carried the stool and sorting hat to an out-of-the-way place before finding her seat at the table with the rest of the professors as Dumbledore stood.

"Now," He said, smiling. "Let the fest begin!"

Immediately food appeared on the tables before the students, who began filling their plates. Annabeth spooned some mash potatoes and chicken breast onto her plate.

Thalia leaned towards her and whispered, "I'd hate to have to clean these many dishes at Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth laughed silently as she sliced her chicken.

"Annabeth, Thalia," Hermione said to them before taking a sip from a goblet. "Try some pumpkin juice!"

Annabeth looked into her empty goblet. A thought popped into h head and she thought, _pumpkin juice!_ Suddenly her goblet was filled to the brim with a strange looking liquid. she picked up the goblet and took a tentative sip. she was surprised at how delicious pumpkin juice was.

"Is it good?" Thalia asked as her goblet began to fill.

"Yeah," Annabeth nodded. "It's great!"

"Doesn't it bother you?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Doesn't what bother us?" Thalia replied, confused.

"The fact that you friend just got sorted int Slitherin!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Not really," Annabeth answered calmly, although she looked disappointed. "Should it?

"All Slitherins are evil." Ron said darkly.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, horrified. "That is _not_ true; you know very well that you're bending facts!"

"What does he mean?" Annabeth asked, looking amused now, instead of disappointed; she knew that Percy was just about as evil as Mrs. O'leary. "All Slitherins are evil?"

"Not _all_ Slitherins are evil witches or wizards. "Hermione explained. "Its just that all evil witches or wizards where Slitherins."

"Oh," Thalia nodded.

"Well, Ron," Annabeth said politely. "You can relax; Percy is no more evil than we are."

Ron slouched in his seat and continued to eat.

"Ron was just being paranoid," Hermione said. "But I _am_ curious as to what characteristics got him sorted into Slitherin. On the train, he didn't act like he hadd any traits that would get him sorted into that house."

"What traits would Slitherins have?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, the Slitherin house usually accepts those who are sly and cunning," Hermione said. "Dose that sound like Percy?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Does Slitherin have a symbol or something?"

"Well, their animal is a snake."

"Percy isn't a big fan of snakes."

"What about an element?" Thalia asked.

"An element?"

"Yes," Thalia nodded. "Does each house have its own element?"

Hermione thought, then nodded. "Yes,"

"Which element is Slitherin's" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I've never read it anywhere," Hermione said. "But I'm fairly sure that it is water."


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

**(AN) I'm sure some of you didn't agree with me when I sorted Percy into Slitherin. Believe me, I think Percy should have been placed n Gryffindor the moment the hat touched his head (Which was the original idea), but that would have been to simple.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter Seven, Second Guessing the Sorting Hat

Percy wasn't sure that he liked the house that he had been sorting into. After the feast he had followed the rest of his house to the Slitherin common room, which- to Percy's _great_ delight- was in the dungeon of Hogwarts. He entered the common room, and this was when Percy decided that he would talk to Dumbledore about being transferred to another house.

Percy was on his way to the boy's dormitory when someone with an immense drawl called his name. "Jackson!"

Percy turned towards the voice. Another sixth year with blonde hair slicked back walked towards Percy with two burly Slitherins at his side. "What do you want?" Percy asked, knowing that he was about to cause trouble.

"Usually I cut knew kids a break because they're eleven year-old first years. This may be your first year, but you aren't eleven." The boy said, dragging out the 'you'.

"So?" Percy asked, then cringed slightly. _Probably shouldn't have said that..._

"_so?_" The boy scoffed. "So, you're going to hand over anything good that you've got on you!" His goon took a menacing step closer, cracking their knuckles. "Give it nicely, or I'll have Crabbe and Goil shake everything out of your pockets."

Percy looked at them. "Listen, I don't want any trouble." He rummaged around in his pockets for the few galleons he had on him. "Just take the money and leave me alone."

The boy's thugs looked almost disappointed, as if they had been looking forwards to shaking Percy upside down. As Percy pulled his hands out of his pockets with the galleons, Riptide accidentally fell to the stone floor

"Well, well, well," The boy grinned wickedly. "What is this?"

"Leave it, that's mine!" Percy stepped towards the boy, who jumped backwards before his goons each grabbed one of Percy's arms, preventing him from taking his pen back.

"Keep him there," The boy said, composing himself. He examined the pen, and Percy noticed how he was holding the point towards himself.

"Whatever you do, just _don't_ take the cap off!" Percy said, no doubt in his mind that this would be the first thing the boy would do after his request.

"You don't tell me what to do!" The boy said smugly as he reached for the cap of Riptide. Percy got ready to make a run for it as the pulled the cap off. "Ah!" The boy fell backwards as the pen grew into a sword, slicing through his stomach.

Percy felt Crabbe and Goil's grip loosen from shock and bolted from the common room. Although the boy would be perfectly fine, surprise had given Percy the time he needed to escape. Percy ran up the winding staircase that led out of the dungeon. He heard footsteps and shouting behind him and tried to pick up his speed, but instead he felt his strength beginning to drain from his body. The Curse of swimming in the river Styx had made him near invincible, but it always made him tire much easier.

He stopped to take a quick breath and leaned against a wall before continuing to run- straight into somebody.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Percy tumbled to the floor.

"Hermione!" Percy said, helping her up. "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention!"

"That's alright," She said. "But why are you in such a rush?" Shouting could be heard again, and Hermione understood. "Did you do something to make the Slitherins angry?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Listen, I'll explain later, but right now I need to get to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione looked at him curiously, then nodded. "Alright, I'll take you there."

Percy sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," She replied. "Just follow me." Hermione set off down the hall with Percy following close behind.

"Professor Dumbledore," Percy said, standing in his office. "I know that the sorting hat has made a decision, but we can't do our job if we only see each other during meals!"

"I agree with you Percy, but we can't change what the sorting hat has chosen to be." Dumbledore explained.

"There has to be some way, Professor" Percy begged. "Please!"

Dumbledore looked at the boy standing before him as he made a decision. "Well, Percy," He began. "I can't promise anything, but there is a chance that you can get into another house."

"How, sir?" Percy asked. "What do I need to do?"

"Oh, no; it is nothing that you or I can do." Dumbledore said. "Only one thing can change your house." Dumbledore stood and walked over to a high shelf, where the sorting hat sat.

"The sorting hat!" Percy said,understanding.

"Indeed, the only thing that can change the decision is that who made it." Dumbledore said before whispering something to the unmoving hat. It stirred to life and looked at Percy. "Put the sorting hat on, and _tell_ it what you wish."

Percy took the hat and slowly set in on his head.

_I must say, Mr. Jackson, that I have never been set on the same head twice in my entire existence._ The sorting hat informed Percy in his head.

_"I need to be put in a different house."_ Percy thought.

_My, my, my, a different house? Why is that?_

_"I'm on a quest, and if I am not in the same house as Thalia and Annabeth we won't be able to succeed."_

_Hmm, interesting, it looks like I should have put you in Gryffindor after all. Do you know why I sorted you into Slitherin? It was because of one thing that really defines you; water. It turns out that I was wrong- which I have never before been in my entire existence- What truly defines you is your determination and sense of duty; qualities of a true... _"Gryffindor!"

Percy pulled the hat off of his head and handed it back to Dumbledore, who was smiling slightly. "It seems as though the sorting hat agrees that your had been sorted into the wrong house." He said. "Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called.

There was a pause before the door opened and Hermione stepped in. "Yes, Professor?"

"Take Percy to the Gryffindor common room. The sorting hat made a minor mistake when sorting Percy."

Ron sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room Harry, who had shown up half way through the feast with blood all over his face.

"I wonder where Hermione is," Harry said. As if on cue, Hermione stepped through the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron greeted her. "Where have you been?"

"I was just at Dumbledore's office, helping sort a few things out." Hermione replied.

"Like what?" Ron asked. Just then Percy stepped through after Hermione.

"Well, all I really did was give Percy directions."

"Blimey!" Ron jumped to his feet and drew his wan, training it on Percy. "He's a Slitherin, Hermione! What is he doing here?"

"Relax, Ron," Hermione said. "He's not a Slitherin, at least not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron demanded, still keeping his wand pointed at Percy.

"The sorting hat made a mistake," Percy explained.

"The sorting hat can't make a mistake!" Ron countered.

"Not normally," Percy said. "But it has never sorted anyone as old as Thalia, Annabeth and me."

"Ron, relax," Hermione insisted. "Dumbledore was the one that told him to retry the sorting hat. You _know_ that we can trust Dumbledore's decision."

Ron eyed Percy for a moment, then he slowly lowered his wand as a couple of Gryffindors began to enter the room.

"Oi!" Seamus said. "What's with all the racket?"

"Nothing." Ron grumbled.

"Hey," Ginny pointed at Percy. "Isn't he supposed to be in Slitherin?" So Hermione and Percy had to explain to all of the Gryffindors how Percy was now one of them.

As most of the Gryffindors dispersed, a few of them- mostly giddy girls that thought Percy was absolutely adorable- stayed to converse with Percy. Ginny, Hermione, Seamus and several miscellaneous girls.

"Where is Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"She and Thalia went to bed early." Ginny answered.

Percy nodded. "Alright," He decided to sit down for a while, still being tired from running. He walked over to an an empty couch and crashed down into it. Immediately the group of girls swarmed around him.

From where they stood, Hermione, Ginny and Seamus laughed as Percy quickly stood up form the couch and walked back over. "Can somebody show me to the boy's dorm?" He asked almost desperately.

"Sure," Seamus nodded, still chuckling. "Follow me," as Seamus led Percy off, Hermione and Ginny heard him say; "Well, you transferring to Gryffindor explains the extra luggage in out room."

As Percy left, his fan club pouted and filed slowly out of the common room.

"Why are they acting so obsessed over him?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Well," Ginny said. "He is very good looking."

"I agree," Hermione said. "But he is already in a relationship, so clear all thoughts of him in that way from your head; we should become friends with Annabeth, not competitors."


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked, and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter Eight, the Day before Classes

Annabeth woke just as the sun was beginning was beginning to rise. She stretched her arms as she looked around to room at her fellow sixth year Gryffindor females; Hermione and the rest were still fast asleep. Annabeth slipped out of bed and dressed herself quietly in a pair skinny jeans and a plain white tang-top, then slipped on her sneakers. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and tucked it behind her ear. Annabeth turned to tiptoe out of the dorm room, but paused. Hardly anyone would be up right now, so she would use the peace and quiet to work on her designs for Olympus in the Great Hall. Annabeth retrieved her wand from it's perch behind her ear and whispered. "_Accio_, shoulder bag,"

Annabeth's suit case unzipped and her shoulder bag flew into her arms. She unfastened the clip and rummaged around inside, making sure that she had her sketch book, pencil case and Daedalus' laptop before exiting the dorm.

As Annabeth walked through the Gryffindor common room, she saw a boy on a couch facing away from her, twirling a bronze ballpoint pen around his fingers. "Percy?" She asked, surprised.

Percy turned around to face her. "Annabeth!" Annabeth walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Good morning, wise girl!" Percy said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You're supposed to be in Slytherin!"

"I was able to get a transfer." Percy replied. "I didn't get along very well with the Slytherin welcoming committee."

"Dumbledore knows?"

Percy nodded. "He agreed with me; he told me that if the sorting hat would allow it, it would sort me into another house. It chose Gryffindor."

Annabeth thought for a moment. _Why didn't it just sort him into Gryffindor in the first place?_

She pushed the thought from her head and smiled. "I'm on my way to the Great Hall, want to tag along?"

Percy smiled back and took her hand, shoving Riptide into his pocket. "You bet!" He and Annabeth walked side-by-side as they exited the Gryffindor common room and made their way down to the Great Hall, where they sat down together at the Gryffindor table.

"What have you been working on?" Percy asked as Annabeth set Daedalus' laptop on the long table, switching it on after lifting the top out of the way.

"Right now I'm on Apollo's temple." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "At the party on Olympus he was very enthusiastic about his temple having hundreds of different and statues of him."

Percy laughed as she buried herself in her work. He watched her until he heard his stomach growling. _I wonder when breakfast is..._ Percy thought. Instantly a plate appeared on the table in front of him, and began filling itself with everything that popped into Percy's head. Soon, his plate was laden with scrambled eggs, slices of apple, pear and cantaloupe, bacon and hash browns. A goblet of orange juice appeared next to Percy's plate.

Annabeth glanced over at Percy's breakfast. "Hungry, are we?" She laughed, teasing him by skewering the hash brown he had been about eat with her fork and popping it into her mouth.

"Hey!" Percy laughed. "You know, breakfast is free; just letting you know in case you'd like your own plate." Annabeth stuck her tongue out teasingly. A goblet of water appeared in front of her and she dipped her fingertips into it. Percy watched her. "What are you doing?"

She responded by flicking the water at him. "Hey!" Percy wiped the droplets of water off of his face and stared at Annabeth's goblet.

Annabeth followed his line of sight and recognition swept across her face. "Percy Jackson, don't you dare even _think_ about-" She was cut short by a marble-sized drop of water splashing into her forehead. "Percy!" Annabeth tried to sound angry, but she couldn't help but giggle as she wiped the water off with her sleeve. Percy laughed and turned innocently to his breakfast.

"I'm going to get even with you, Percy!" She warned him.

"I'll keep an eye out in case you try anything." Percy replied, smirking.

Just then footsteps could be heard coming down the Great Hall. Annabeth and Percy looked over their shoulders to see Harry, Ron and Hermione approaching the table. "Good morning!" Hermione said brightly.

"Morning," Percy and Annabeth responded.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked, setting herself down next to Annabeth, who closed the designing program on Daedalus' laptop.

"Where great," Annabeth said. "What about you guys?"

"Well," Hermione began. "I'm fine, but Ron and Harry are acting foolish."

"Oi!" Ron objected, already having a mouth full of pancakes. "We are not!"

Ignoring him, Hermione continued. "Harry is convinced that one of the students is a Death Eater, and Ron doesn't trust… well, you three."

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure why, I think he's just being paranoid since the Burrow was attacked."

Percy nodded. "I can understand; if people had showed up at camp the day after it had been attacked by the dragon, _I _would be a bit weary of them."

"Ron is always acting like this." Hermione said. "Don't worry about it."

"I _don't_ always act like this, Hermione, you're overreacting!" Ron said, trying to defend himself. As he was looking at Hermione, his eyes fell onto Daedalus' laptop. "What is _that?_"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said, giving him a confused look.

"That…that plastic book!" He pointed.

"Oh!" Annabeth laughed. "That's a laptop; I use it for architecture and other designs. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

Ron shook his head, and Hermione spoke. "The Weasley's- like most pureblood families- are _very_ isolated from the muggle world and most everything that they have invented in the past hundred years. Of course, they do take some things from the muggle world and make it more useful for wizards- but never electronics, like computers."

"No electronics, why not?" Percy asked.

"The ministry of magic does not approve of electronics. When the first television set was invented they blamed muggles for getting the idea of moving pictures from our newspapers, even though the first camera was invented by a muggle." Hermione explained. "Personally, I think that wizards need a little more 'muggle creativity'."

"Why don't muggles and wizards live alongside each other here?" Percy asked.

It was Annabeth who answered. "Hundreds of years ago, they _did_, but when muggles began _hunting_ witches because they thought that they were all evil the wizarding world decided it would be best if no one knew about magic."

"Where did you learn that?" Percy asked. "I don't remember A…" Percy realized his slip up a moment too late, and racked his brain for a name to cover it up. "Auntie… M!" he finally said. "I don't remember Auntie M telling about that."

"She didn't." Annabeth said, playing along with Percy's 'Auntie M' cover up perfectly. "Don't you remember? I read that aloud when we were studying the day before you went to the Weasley's."

"Oh," Percy nodded, remembering how he and Annabeth had spent that day sitting the beach as they studied the textbooks. He then turned to Harry. "What happened last night?"

"What?" Harry asked, having not been paying attention.

"When you came into the Great Hall late last night, your face was covered in blood." Percy said. "I know a broken nose when I see one." Percy had seen lots of nose broken during capture the flag and other camp activities.

"Harry was caught spying by Draco Malfoy," Hermione explained. "Malfoy broke his nose and left him on the train." She pointed to a girl with silvery hair and large eyes. Percy was confused by the strange array of jewelry that she wore. _Is she wearing a cork necklace?_ "If not for Luna over there Harry would be back in London right now."

"Let's go unpack our bags." Ron grumbled before trudging out of the great hall. Harry followed his friend, leaving Hermione alone at the table with Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

Hermione looked at the way the two acted around each other; they got along great, and seemed to be very close, in fact… Hermione remembered the trip on the Hogwarts Express; the two were always laughing and- holding hands and leaning on each other. _They're dating!_ She realized. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed sooner- usually she was able to notice things like that- and scolded herself for being so oblivious. _They're probably waiting for me to leave to have some time alone._ "I might as well go unpack my things." She said, excusing herself from the long table.

She exited the Great Hall and made her way up to the Gryffindor Common room to hear Ron and Dean arguing about something.

"I don't understand what it is you're so upset about," Dean exclaimed. "They seem alright to the rest of us!"

Hermione understood what the argument was about now. "They're strange!" Ron said. "Earlier, one of them slipped up, and then tried to cover it up!"

"Everyone stutters every now and then, Ron." Hermione said. "They have done nothing to raise any suspicion."

"Ron isn't wrong, Hermione." Harry spoke up.

"Finally, someone knows what their talking about, here!" Ron sighed, exasperated.

"You aren't right, either." Harry clarified. "I agree that they haven't done anything wrong, and I don't think that they're dangerous, but they're...odd."

"That's easy to explain." Hermione said calmly. "Percy, Annabeth and Thalia are from half way across the world; we're not used to their way of life, just like they aren't used to ours."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I think you're right, Hermione."

Ron muttered something under his breath and sank into one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room as everyone went back to what they were doing.

_ (AN) I'm looking for major plot ideas, and have decided that I would like some input from you guys, so tell me what you would like to happed in the story and I'll do my best to work it in!_

_ PS,_

_ Thanks for all of the support so far!_


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you enjoyed, disliked(nothing rude or offensive), and think that should be added in future chapters or changed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, or any characters from either series.**

Percy Jackson and the Boy Who Lived

Chapter Nine, Parched

Percy and Annabeth sat on the ground bleachers of the quidditch pitch. Above them, a few witches or wizards zipped around high up in the air, throwing red balls to each other and whacking heavy black ones away with a thick bat. Blocking out the sounds from above, Percy strummed slowly on his guitar, sitting sideways on the bleacher so that Annabeth could lean against his back. Percy listened to Annabeth humming quietly along as she read a book. Percy was playing a relaxing tune that he had learned at camp from some of the Apollo campers.

Percy was calmed by the feeling of Annabeth pressing her back against his, being careful not to brush against his "Achilles heel". He hoped that he could stay like this forever. Unfortunately the life of a demigod never went as desired, and this seemed to be proven by the footsteps that he heard coming their ways.

"Percy, Annabeth!" It was Thalia.

Percy stifled a groan and stopped playing, turning to look at Thalia. She was wearing casual clothes, except she had wrist guards and other various bits of equipment attached to her. "Thalia?" Annabeth looked up from her book as she sat up straight. "Is that Quidditch gear?"

Thalia nodded. "Ginny and some others are playing a game, and invited me to join in. I just came to ask something."

"What is it?" Percy asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"What happened in Slytherin?"

Percy sighed and said, "It's a long story; I'll explain it to you later."

Thalia looked at him for a second, and then nodded. "Alright, I'll see you guys later, then."

"Bye!" Annabeth waved. Thalia returned the wave before walking over to a group of people. In that group was Ron, Harry, Ginny, and a few other people that Percy didn't recognise. One of them tossed Thalia a broom and they walked off. Percy watched them until they mounted their brooms and rose up into the air.

"Keep playing."

"Huh?" Percy looked to Annabeth who had spoken.

"Keep playing." She repeated before leaning back against Percy, who couldn't help but smile. He returned his attention to the guitar and began playing slow, soothing song. "It's good to see that Thalia has found some friends already." Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. He knew that it would be good for Thalia to make friends other than them. He also knew that if Thalia was hanging out and playing quidditch with her new friends then he and Annabeth would get more time alone together. He took a deep, relaxed breath- and that was when he smelled it.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as he sat up straight. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No…" Percy said, putting the guitar away. He closed the case and retrieved his wand from his back pocket and waved it above the case, murmuring a quiet spell. Immediately the guitar case disappeared. Percy then returned his wand to his pocket.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Tell me what it is that's making you so anxious."

"I'm not anxious," Percy responded. "Come on!" He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her up off of the bleachers.

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed, grabbing her bag before he pulled her to far away from the bleachers. Allowing herself to be drug along, Annabeth put her book in her bag and slung it across her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Just a second," Percy said, looking straight ahead. After a minute of leading Annabeth across the school grounds they stopped. "I knew it!" Percy said triumphantly. The two stood at the edge of a lake. The water was so dark that it seemed almost black.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "It's been a while since you've been in contact with a body of water, hasn't it?"

"This is the longest time I've been away from water since I first came to Camp Half-Blood." Percy replied.

"Being out of reach of water even a week must be really hard for you." Annabeth concluded.

"Yeah,"

"Well," Annabeth dropped her backpack to the ground and sat down, pulling Percy down with her. "At least you've solved you 'water problem'."

Percy grinned and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, rolling of his pant legs scooting forwards so that he could get his legs in the water. He pulled Annabeth into his lap and she rested her head against his shoulder. Percy let the water fill him with strength and energy. It almost felt like he had become addicted to the feeling of water giving him strength over the years, and going even a day without his 'fix' would drive him crazy. He jotted it down on his mental to-do list and let himself relax, enjoying the feeling of Annabeth pressed against him. Again he wished that he could stay like this forever- and again his wish was interrupted.

"Annabeth!" a voice called.

Percy could have sworn that he had heard Annabeth groan before acknowledging. "Yes?"

"Are you over there?"

"Yeah," She called backs. "I'm over here!"

Hermione appeared around a small gathering of trees and made her way towards them. "Will she ever leave us alone?" Percy asked no one in particular.

"Percy!" Annabeth slapped his shoulder lightly.

"What?" Percy asked as she slid out of his lap to sit on the ground next to him.

"Percy," Hermione said, reaching them. "I thought you would be playing quidditch with the others."

"Getting into the air doesn't sound like a good idea to me." Percy replied.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You seemed like the kind of person that would be interested in sports."

"I'm more into smaller games, like obstacle courses and capture the flag." Percy explained. "I've never been one for sport teams."

"I see. Anyways I was wondering if you two were considering joining the dueling club," Hermione said. "I've gotten permission from Professor Dumbledore to host it in the courtyard twice a week."

"That sounds interesting," Annabeth said. "Percy, why don't we try it out?"

"I'm not sure if I'm good enough at magic for that." Percy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Percy nodded.

"You're welcome." Hermione replied. "So, what do you say?"

"Sure," Annabeth nodded. "When is the first meeting?"

"This Thursday, after this week they will be every Monday and Thursday." Hermione explained. "There is a signup sheet outside of the great hall for the dueling club as well as several others."

"OK," Percy acknowledged.

"I'll see you later," Hermione waved as she walked away, presumably to find others to inform about the dueling club.

"I'm going to need some help getting to a point where I can fight." Percy said to Annabeth.

"Don't worry," Annabeth responded. "I'll make an unbeatable dueler out of you before the end of the month."

"Annabeth, I'm never going to learn enough spells to defend myself _and_ fight."

"It's not the quantity of your magic, it's the quality." Annabeth explained. "If you can't learn many spells- although I think you'll learn plenty- you can advance in magic using a smaller collection of spells."

"Well, you're the daughter of Athena," Percy said. "Which means that you're probably right."


End file.
